


The Wrong One

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates seeing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Erk. My first femmeslash. Be kind.

Hermione had hidden in the library again, trying to avoid Ron and Lavender. Just watching them together made her feel ill. So instead, she'd taken to spending as much time as possible in the library so as not to see them together.

Luna had taken to stopping by and chattering at her while they worked together. At first, Hermione had hated it. Luna's odd comments gave her headaches, and she'd just as soon not deal with them.

But as time went on, Luna's silly comments began to make sense. Maybe it was just that she was lonely, or maybe it was because she’d never listened before. Hermione wasn't sure she wasn't going crazy, but if she was, just maybe it made life easier to live.

One night, shortly before they separated for the night, Hermione caught Luna's hand. "Thank you. You don't know what these past weeks have meant to me."

Luna smiled. "You're welcome, Hermione. After all, isn't that what friends are for?"

As she walked back to the common room that night, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd chosen the wrong friend to lose her heart to.


End file.
